


Wanna Live Underground

by JimyUrinsGhost



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Fanfiction, Fantasy, Gen, Jareth is still an asshole, SARAH IS LIKE 15 SEEK JESUS, Sarah Williams - Freeform, but nobody fucks, labyrinth movie, sarah is still a brat probably, the goblin king - Freeform, there's like nothing romantic here sorry sareth shippers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimyUrinsGhost/pseuds/JimyUrinsGhost
Summary: 'No one can blame you, for walking away'Labyrinth but instead of Sarah wishing Toby away, she does the smart thing and wishes HERSELF away.





	1. It's Only Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I made a tumblr post about how sarah should've wished herself away and it made me think about how That Scene in the movie would've gone if she did that,,, might write more, might not. who knows, not me!

“I can bear it no longer!, Goblin King, Goblin King!, wherever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me!” Sarah cried desperately, holding up her brother. 

Thunder rumbled outside, breaking Sarah from her story as she lowered toby, sighing in frustration when his wailing didn’t cease. “Oh, Toby! Stop it!” returning the infant to his crib.

Sarah once again sighed, still frustrated, and exhausted.

“I wish I did know what to say to make the goblins take you, I wish….” Sarah trailed off.

“I wish I knew how to get them to take me.”

She looked back at Toby, frowning and closing the door before making the journey back across the hall to her own bedroom. 

“I hate this place, I wish the goblins would come and take me away..right now.” 

The storm outside seemed to grow more aggressive at her words, the branches beside her window pounding on the glass, demanding entry.

Sarah ran to close her curtains only to stop dead in her tracks at the sight before her, not only were the branches thrashing against her window, but an owl too. With a shriek, Sarah fell back against her door as the window shattered and the owl crashed through to her room, slowly taking a different form..

“The Goblin King!” Sarah gasped quietly, eyes glued to the fae, who was now standing in the middle of the girls bedroom, looking around. He smirked at the shock in her voice, looking at her face to face. “You were expecting someone else?” He chuckled, taking a step forward “Mary Poppins, perhaps?” His eyes met Sarah’s. 

His pupils, two different sizes, locked onto hers, keeping her in almost in a trance like state. She shook her head slowly, trying to form words.

“I- I didn’t think-” Jareth let out at laugh, as if he found her struggle to form coherent thoughts amusing, “You didn’t think your wish was going to work. Nobody ever thinks that.” His smile faltered, his voice almost pitiful. “After all, it’s just a story. A fable.” He stepped even closer to Sarah, whispering now. “Because goblins aren’t real, are they? It’s all a made up story.” 

Sarah shivered, trying not to show how uncomfortable his presence was suddenly making her. 

“That’s what I’ve always been told. But I never believed it.” she said, seeming almost proud despite the childish nature behind her words. 

“I never stopped believing in stories, and I want to be a part of this one.” she met his unusual eyes again, trying to keep the nervousness she felt out of her expression.

Sarah truly wanted to be swept away into a magical land, but it only ever happened to her in dreams. Now she was here, face to face with The Goblin King himself, and it felt like a very different experience than one she could have conjured up. 

“You are sure that is what you desire?” the fae asked, leaning in. “To be whisked off to my castle, never to return to this world?” He hummed, examining Sarah head to toe, his shoulders jumping with silent laughter. How could this poor girl be so selfish and naive? It truly was laughable.

“You’ll never see Toby again, you’re aware?” 

Sarah’s eyes widened at the mention of her baby brothers name, she had almost forgotten him. “I- Yes. I’m aware.” She stood up straighter, more sure of herself. Toby would be fine, her family could learn to live without her, she made her decision.

“This is my wish, Goblin King. I wish to be taken to your castle beyond the goblin city, at the centre of the labyrinth. I wish for you to take me away”. 

The air was quiet for a moment, before Jareth let out a satisfied huff and stepped back with a grin. 

“Your wish is granted, Do not regret this decision, Sarah, for you may not undo what has just been done”.


	2. Into The Labyrinth (but not really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Labyrinth but instead of Sarah wishing Toby away, she does the smart thing and wishes HERSELF away.)
> 
> Sarah ends up at the castle instead of having to go through the labyrinth, meeting new goblins and learning that it's not everything she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look who wrote more it was me!
> 
> Sorry if this one is a bit shorter, I'm writing it before I leave for school so I'm in a time limit. Hope you enjoy nonetheless!

Sarah scoffed, maintaining eye contact with the goblin king. “Of course I won’t regret it-” she went silent, now realizing that they had moved and were no longer in her bedroom, or even in the human world. 

 

Sarah and Jareth now stood in the empty throne room, in the castle beyond the goblin city. “Oh..we’re here..okay.”

 She looked around, taking in the new atmosphere. “It’s different than what I expected”.

 

Jareth raised an eyebrow, humming. “How so? Is there not enough glitter?” this made Sarah chuckle, shaking her head as Jareth walked over to what she could only assume was his throne and lounge across it like a mother in distress would lounge on a chaise.

 

“No, I just thought there would be goblins everywhere... this place feels so empty”.

 

The fae laughed, shaking his head. “They have homes you know. A whole city."

"The goblins that serve me can come and go from here, I just ordered them away upon your arrival”.

 

“Oh..” Sarah nodded, still confused “but why? It must feel so lonely here without at least a few goblins to occupy your time?”.

 

The goblin king nodded, sitting upright “Occasionally. But I'd prefer if your first few hours in the kingdom were goblin-free. They can be..intimidating to some humans who have never dealt with them before. They’re quite-” Jareth paused, looking for the proper word. “energetic, I suppose”.

 

Sarah remained silent, trying to understand what he meant by 'energetic'. She could handle energy, she hung out with Toby, and her neighbors new puppy all the time.

 

Jareth's voice broke her train of thought. “I could order them back in here if you wish, but I would advise you to be careful."

 

"How come?" Sarah tilted her head, suddenly feeling nervous as Jareth grinned maliciously

 

"They bite.”


	3. Unexpected Expected Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Labyrinth but instead of Sarah wishing Toby away, she does the smart thing and wishes HERSELF away.)
> 
> Jareth tries to figure out how to trick sarah into asking to go home so he can be a mischevious lil shit. Goblins show up (but not really).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> genuinely have no idea what I'm doing at this point I really didn't think I'd get this far. Sorry if the chapter is short!

An audible gasp echoed throught the empty throne room “Bite?”.

 

Sarah paled, trying to keep the sudden nervousness from her voice.

“Are you serious?”

 

“Sometimes, they've been known to be nibblers.” came the smug reply. Jareth narrowed his eyes, trying to keep his grin at bay.

 

He couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought of Sarah losing her mind once the goblins arrived, he knew those things wouldn’t hurt a fly unless he demanded it, but it was so damn funny seeing the look on the poor girls face. Any minute now she would be begging him to go home, pleading desperately to return. 

 

Sarah remained silent for a moment calming herself, she shrugged. She’d been bitten by Toby a few times, and that hadn’t hurt too bad, so maybe a goblin bite was the same.

She’d never met a goblin before, much less seen one, so she had no clue what to expect. He did say sometimes..maybe it wouldnt happen this time?.

 

“Alright, I suppose. When will I get to meet them, then?”

 

“You’re not afraid?"

 

“Of course I am, but maybe it won’t be so bad, I’m a big girl, I can handle a few goblin bites, I’m sure.”

 

The goblin king closed his mouth, trying to figure out what he should do next. He wanted to make her want to go home so he could test her, play his games and have his fun.

He wanted to remind her of her eternal fate, but Sarah seemed far too comfortable already and he couldn’t just make her run the labyrinth, not without some goal or good reason, of course. If only she had wished her brother away..

 

Yes of course. Toby.

 

If he could make her feel lonely, isolate her enough to beg for the company of her brother, then maybe he could have his fun. But not yet, he needs to give the girl time to adjust.

 

“Erm..”

 

Jareth was pulled from the thought by Sarah hesitantly tapping his shoulder, she leapt back in surprise when he flinched.

“Uh.. Goblin king-”

 

“Jareth”. He replied

 

“Oh...Huh?..”

 

“Jareth. My name is Jareth” The fae said, facing sarah. “I’d much rather you call me by my name than shout my title whenever you want something from me.” Sarah nodded slowly, trying out the name.

 

“Jareth.. That’s a nice name.. I never expected you to have a name like that.” Sarah smiled, meeting the man's gaze. “It suits you”.

 

 The goblin king raised an eyebrow, nodding slowly at the compliment. “Hm.. I guess it does. Thank you..Now, about those goblins you wanted to meet..?"

 

Sarah lit up at the question, her eyes showing the excitement she was too nervous to express. "Yes! Can you call them in please? I'd love to see them."

 

Jareth rolled his eyes, of course she'd be excited to see goblins. The girl practically breathed fantasy. "Alright then. Hope you're ready for a surprise".

 

He snapped his fingers, and watched Sarah's expression change damn near 20 times before settling on shock.

 

"Whoa..."

 

"Whoa indeed, Sarah. Whoa indeed".

 


End file.
